Tasuki's hotline!
by tasukisfan
Summary: chapter 2 up!...Pg for strong language!
1. first night!

Disclaimers: We own nothing.So don't sue.We do own Moo-Moo though....  
A/N: Ok, this story is from me and Nadeshiko!!Enjoy^.^'  
  
Tasuki's hotline~~~  
  
Tasuki:*very serious voice* Hello and welcome to another hour of Tasuki's hotline..Tonight, lovelives. Talk about problems, love triangles and wakky stuff!!hehe!  
  
(phone rings)  
  
Tasuki: Our first caller. *picks up phone*  
Hello Caller, what is your problem?  
  
Caller#1: Ummm..hello? Am I on?  
  
Tasuki: *Looses his temper already* COURSE YA ARE!...Sorry...so, what's your problem?  
  
Caller#1: I'm in love with a girl...  
  
Tasuki: Gee, what's the problem with that?  
  
Caller#1: Well, I'm a gay and a crossdresser...  
  
Tasuki: WHAT?NURICKO! DIDN'T I TELL YA TA STOP CALLING?!  
  
Nuricko: oopsie! Bai Bai!! *click*  
  
Tasuki: Gee he never quits...next caller.  
  
Caller#2: I LOVE YOU, NO DA!!  
  
Tasuki: WAAAA CHICHIRI!? *talks very fast and low* I'll see ya when i get home.... *click* hehehehehehe*laughs nervously* NEXT!  
  
Caller #3: i think i have a problem.....  
  
Tasuki: Huh....?  
  
Caller #3:Ummm...I like pussies...  
  
Tasuki: Errr, geee, and?!  
  
Caller#3: Ummm..I meant Cats... Pussy cats?  
  
Tasuki: Mitsukake! Ya perverted dirty old soon of a pussy lover!!!  
  
Mitsukake:BUT I CAN'T RESIST!! He's so fuzzy and stuff!!!  
  
Tasuki: It's a he?!!?!?OH MY FUCKING GOD! *throws up* This conversation is over!!! *click*NEXT!  
  
Caller#4: yes, I'd like to order a pizza and some fries please.  
  
Tasuki: Huh? this is a hot line , not a dumbass pizza-hut!  
  
C34: Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: Miaka?!  
  
Miaka: Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: Miaka?  
  
Miaka: Tasuki?  
  
Tasuki: OH SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Miaka: Ya have a hot line?KEWL!!!I have lots of problems!!  
  
Tasuki: Sadly we dun have a year...eh...*hangs up on Miaka*NEXT!  
  
Caller#5:*real little voice*.....heeelp meeee....  
  
Tasuki: huh? hello??  
  
Caller#5: heeeelp meeeee....  
  
Tasuki: Huh, *blinks* ghost boy?  
  
Tamahome: Save meh from Miaka!!!  
  
Tasuki: Huh? What did ya do?  
  
Tamahome: She...she caught me cheating on her....  
  
Tasuki: Really? Whom with?  
  
Tamahome: Ummmm..na...Nakago...  
  
Tasuki: *falls dwon anime style*WHAT? GOODBYE TAMAHOME!!  
  
Tamahome: No but wai--*click*  
  
Tasuki: Urgh, pathetic..Why did i come up with this idea?  
  
~~Nadeshiko and Tasukisfan pop up~~  
Nadeshiko and Tasukisfan:Actually , you didn't come up with this idea, we did .   
  
Tasuki: errr...O.o'...NEXT!  
  
Caller #6: yes hello...I'm really troubled..Women love me, men love me, animals love me*sighs*  
*We hear a cow in the background*Mooooooooooooooo....  
  
Caller#6: I love you too Moo-Moo...  
  
Tasuki: Moo-moo?Who is this?  
Caller#6: I can't tell you , being the emperor of konan's empir----WA!! I didn't say anything!!  
  
Tasuki: What? Hotohori??Damn! Well guess what? I DUN LOVE YA!!!! HAHAHAH!*thinks about a certain monk*...haaa..blue hair...nice ass...O.o' *click* last one!!please...  
  
Caller#7: *whiny voice* I'mmm sooo lost! I don't have a girlfriend and i don't know why!!  
  
Tasuki: ..ummm..how old are ya?  
  
Caller#7: I'm 13  
  
Tasuki: Is that you chiriko? Well why dun ya have a girlfriend?  
  
Chiricko: Well I love Mitsukake---  
  
Tasuki: MITSUKAKE!?  
  
Chiricko: ....'s cat....  
  
Tasuki: O.o' *faints*  
  
Chiricko: hello? tas? are you still there?!  
  
~the end~ or is it?  
next time on Tasuki's hotline, the seiryu seven! Tune in next week!  
  
AS/N: Ok...It's 1:03 am....1st of january...happy new year btw...REAL TIRED...Made our 1st fangic together. What do yas think? more? or should i just go to bed? Sorry about dissing all of the suzaku senshi...and the cat...and moo-moo...NOT sorry about Miaka though =)eh!  
  



	2. 2nd night!

Disclaimers: We don't own anything blablabla...oh wait we own moo-moo...  
  
AS/N: Ok so Tasuki's hot line is up to another story thanks to you dear Readers!!!Nadeshiko and I would like to thank each and everyone of yous guys!!so...thanks!  
  
~~Tasuki's hotline  
  
Tasuki: Hello and welcome to another night of Tasuki's hotline.Tonight, sadly it's the same thing, love lives and all, hopefully i won't throw up O.o'....Our first caller...hello?  
  
Caller#1:...Hi...I'm traped in the body of a 5 years old!!What do i do!??!  
  
Tasuki: Oh hi miboshi....Well, I can't really help ya out...but ya know, some gurl really dig little pricks like ya.  
  
Miboshi: Really?you think so?oh cool!!thanks!!...wait..pricks?   
  
Tasuki: *hangs up on Miboshi*next caller hello?  
  
Caller#2: Help...nakago is cheating on me!!  
  
Tasuki: well hello there Soi, and whom with?  
  
Soi: i have no idea but all i hear is like that stupid gurl mooing?  
  
Tasuki: Mooing?....gee..okay...well, is ya think he's cheating on ya, why don;t ya do the same and go with someone else?  
  
Soi: Well....actually...I have another boyfriend already hehehe...  
  
Tasuki:..........*click*next caller, hello?  
  
Caller#3: YUI-SAMA WON;T DO A THING WITH ME!!  
  
Tasuki: Oh hiya Suboshi....Listen i think ya should let her chill a little dun ya think?  
  
Suboshi: No way!!I live for her!!Ill do anything for her!But she keeps on rejecting me..  
  
Tasuki: Ya know what? I think I'd do the same if i was her so find yerself another gurl...or guy alright?  
  
Suboshi: guy???*click*  
  
Tasuki: Damnit weird poeple....Next caller!  
  
Caller#4: Dammit i want tokill her!!!  
  
Tasuki: HUH?WHO?  
  
Caller#4: Miss Yuu Watase!!  
  
Tasuki: what why????  
  
Caller#4: she makes me wear make up and I'm supposed to be gay????what the hell?  
  
Tasuki: oh hiya Tomo....Say, It's only for the good of the series ya know...  
  
Tomo: So what?I deserve to be a real man!!!I walk on the street and poeple go hey look it's the gay dude!! what am i supposed to do???  
  
Tasuki:....how the hell should i know!?*click*next!  
  
Caller#5: Help me..I'm in love with my brother what do i do?  
  
Tasuki: errr...am i wrong or it's amiboshi talking?  
  
Amiboshi: tis me..and I can't help it but i have fantasies about my brother!!!what do i do?!  
  
Tasuki: DUDE YOUR A SICK MAN!!SICKSICKSICKSICK I SAY!!*click*urgh...next call please...  
  
Caller#6: *real little voice* heeelp meeee....  
  
Tasuki: huh?hello???  
  
Caller#6: heeeeelp meeeeeeee......  
  
Tasuki: Oh shit...Nakago?what's yer problem?  
  
Nakago: Tamahome caught me cheating on him....  
  
Tasuki: ...sick...whom with huh?  
  
Nakago:.....Moo-moo....  
  
Tasuki: *throws up* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU POEPLE!!ANIMAL!!SICK!*click* next please....  
  
Caller#7:RRRAAAAWWWWWWWWW  
  
Tasuki: ya know Ashitare...when ya cant speak ya dun call anyone.....  
  
Ashitare: RRRWWAOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR  
  
Tasuki: urgh..pathetic....*click*next...and last one please....  
  
Yui: I just like, heard yer show, and i like, hey, hate Suboshi and all, ya know?like whatever?  
  
Tasuki: Yui, ya little blondie, stop talking like a high school bitch.  
  
Yui: Like, what are you talking about??Like, what-eveeeerrr!!!psht..  
  
Tasuki: ok..thats it..im goin to bed...see yas all...  
  
~the end~  
  
yui: hello?Like, im still here!!heeeloooo???Like, is there anyone in there??Heeeloooo???


End file.
